cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Aries Airlines
Air Aries Airlines Headquarters:San Antonio, Texas Founded: June 10th, 2010 CEO: Cidjackaries Team Color: White Airline motto: AAA airlines, bring you a higher standard of air travel, no matter your business we will be there for you. Current Alliance: WE LOVE FLYING Airline History On June 6th, 2010, Air Aries Airlines was founded, the main purpose of the airline was to raise funds for the Cmdr. Harman Rabb, Jr global education trust. Starting with a Dash Q 300 and a British Aerospace BAe-146, AAA made enough cash to expand faster then planned. On July 7th, 2010 the Cmdr. Harman Rabb, Jr global education trust sold it's interest in the company to the Aries investment group, who promptly took the company public. On July 29th, 2010 AAA expanded its fleet to 12 aircraft. On the 2nd of August, AAA board voted to go private and remove the company from the skyteam alliance. Though the board had also decided to move over to cargo carrying only, it was decided the cargo market was already overcrowded and decided to focus on both passenger and cargo operations. Shortly there after AAA joined the WE LOVE FLYING alliance. On September 6th, 2010 AAA sold off two Dash Q 300s and purchased two Boeing 737-600 aircraft. With the upgrade of the fleet, AAA opened its first international hub in Cayenne. With the large investment in the new hub and aircraft, Aries investment group took the airline public. The controlling shares were then purchased by the family of the CEO, Cidjackaries. Cidjackaries was voted in as Chairman and CEO of AAA. On September 24th, 2010, AAA stopped all flights for a 48 hour period, this was to conduct a complete maintenance check on all aircraft. With the conclusion of the checks, AAA shifted three passenger aircraft to it's South American hub and added another airport serviced, Cali, Columbia. With the current reduction of aircraft in North America, AAA closed it's airport slot in Tulsa, Oklahoma. On November 1st, 2010 AAA moved to the white team. On December 29th, 2010, AAA ended flight operations to Tampa, FL and opened operations to Fresno,CA. February, 2011: With the rapid growth of AAA, Air Aries Airlines was split into four companies with a Parent company to protect the interest's of the majority shareholders. PAMC, or otherwise known as Pathfinder aviation maintenance company, LLC was purchased from a bankrupt airline to reduce maintenance costs and to gather additional income from providing maintenance to other airlines who cannot afford their own maintenance divisions. July, 2011 AAA was placed back on the stock market to help establish the company as a global airline. September 2011, AAA went private again, after raising enough funding for expansion. AAA also created the Triple A Express short haul airline to service the main United States hub for AAA. TAE ownership is split between AAA and CEO Cidjackaries. November 2011, Aries Marketing and Performance Group and Aries Financial Group were closed and their operations folded into the other companies. December 2011, AAA announced a new fleet upgrade program that will upgrade 40% of the fleet. Corporation companies *'Aries Transportation Group': Parent company of all companies listed below. *'Air Aries Airlines': Passenger and Cargo aircraft services. *'Triple A Express': Short haul airline service. *'Aries Ground Service': Provides Ground transportation of cargo, worldwide maintenance, and crude oil processing for Aries Aries Airlines and Triple A Express. Aircraft inventory Currently owned/leased and operated aircraft: Regional aircraft: *Boeing 727-200 Status Active, named: Spirit of Bulverde '' *Boeing 727-200 Status Active, named: ''Spirit of the Sun *Boeing 727-200 Status Active, named: Spirit of 30 Rock *Boeing 727-200 Status Active, named: Spirit of Cuba *Boeing 727-200 Status Active, named" Spirit of Alaska *Boeing 727-200 Status Active, named: Spirit of Russia Medium range aircraft: *Boeing 787-3 Status Active, named Sky-less Moon *Boeing 787-3 Status Active, named Forced Wind *Boeing 787-3 Status Active, named Wind Fire *Boeing 787-3 Status Active, named Ground water *Boeing 787-3 Status Active, named Southern Face *Boeing 787-3 Status Active, named East Wind Long Range Aircraft: *Airbus 380-800 Active, named Small Rock *Airbus 380-800 Active, named Pale Moon *Airbus 380-800 Leased, named River bend *Airbus 380-800 Leased, named Midnight Fog *Airbus 350-1000 Active, names Northern Rock *Airbus 350-1000 Active, named Spirit of England Cargo Aircraft: *Boeing 747-800F Active, named Battle of Coruscant *Boeing 747-800F Active, named Battle on Death Star I *Boeing 747-800F Active, named Battle of Serenity Valley *Boeing 747-800F Active, named Battle of Wolf 359 *Boeing 747-800F Active, named Battle of the Line *Boeing 747-800F Active, named Battle of Ajilon Prime Triple A Express Aircraft: located here: Triple A Express Previously operated aircraft: *ATR 42F *ATR 72F *Antonov An-148 *Antonov An-12 *Boeing 737-200 adv *Boeing 737-600 *Boeing 737-700ER *Boeing 737-900ER *BAe-146 *Dash Q 300 *Dash Q 400 *Ilyushin Il-114T *Ilyushin Il-76 *Boeing 757-200F *Airbus 300 Previously leased aircraft: *Lockheed L-1011-500 *Bombardier CS300ER *ACAC ARJ21-900 *Fokker 70 *Mitsubishi MRJ90LR *Tupolev Tu-334 *Boeing 737-200 adv *Bombardier CRJ900 *Boeing 737-700ER Current cities serviced North America *Cancun(CUN) (Mexico) *Dutch Harbor - DUT *Savannah(SAV) *Fresno,Ca *Pensacola(PNS) (Alliance Hub) *Basse Terre (BBR) *Charleston (CHS) *Camaguey (CMW) (Cuba) Europe *Groningen (GRQ) (European hub) *Helsinki (HEL) *Kiev (KBP) South America *Cayenne (CAY) (South American hub) *Cali (CLO) *Campo Grande (CGR) *Araguaina (AUX) *Guayaquil (GYE) *Baltra (GPS) *Rio Branco - RBR Asia Only flying to Alliance slots in Asia. Africa *N Djamena (NDJ) (African Hub) *Bulawayo (BUQ) *East London - ELS Category:Active airlines Category:WE LOVE FLYING alliance members